


Just a Kiss (The Sandwich Filling Remix)

by megolas



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/megolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Lotrips Remix 2003 - Original story was Just a Kiss by Val (can't locate working original story link)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss (The Sandwich Filling Remix)

Dom wasn't sure, but he might just have died and gone to heaven. And if heaven was Elijah pressed between him and Billy as they ground against each other to the music -- it had been just Billy originally and there'd been a lot of joking and theatrical moaning before Elijah, drunken, teasing Elijah, had slipped between them -- then Dom was more than happy to drop to his knees and praise the lord. Or Peter Jackson for deciding that the shoot from Mordor, as they'd taken to calling it, was as close to perfect as it was ever going to get.

This freed them up for a night of drinking, dancing and, heh, grinding at Orlando's. Dom was really enjoying the grinding, enjoying it so much that he'd even failed to notice Billy peeling off, leaving Elijah plastered against him, as Billy headed back to the couch, where everyone else was gathering their stuff and saying their goodbyes. Dom was vaguely aware that possibly he should say goodbye too, but then Elijah did something with his hands and what little brain activity Dom had left, after all the alcohol shut down.

Elijah's hands were hot against Dom's skin, sliding under his shirt to travel across his back, rubbing and exploring as they went. Dom's own hands had made a strategic relocation themselves, into Elijah's back pockets. It was a move Dom sure wasn't complaining about, especially if it meant that they remained pressed hip to hip for as long as possible. The CD they'd started dancing to had long since finished, and all that was left now was their chosen rhythm as they bumped and ground against each other.

Dom was barely aware of Orlando's presence in the room until another pair of arms slid around his waist from behind, fingers catching on his hips and tugging them closer. Murmuring in contentment, Dom opted for the easy way of dealing with this new twist and adjusted his rhythm slightly to Orlando and Elijah. The three of them continued to move together. Dom decided contently that he was probably the happiest sandwich filling /ever/.

Well, the happiest until one third of the sandwich removed itself with a slightly drunken laugh, batting away Dom's attempt to recapture him. "Hey. Were are the others?" asked Elijah as he stepped back.

"Dunno, don't care. Get back here, will you?" was Dom's response. Orlando's response was far more succinct, and his arms tightened around Dom's waist, keeping them both moving as he replied.

"Ian's."

Elijah bounced, "Mm. Brandy! Come on." Alcohol, Dom decided, definitely made Elijah more of a cocktease than usual.

"Fucksake, Elijah. Stop being such a tease." Dom's voice was petulant and Elijah just laughed, brushing his lips over Dom's quickly before he bounced towards the door with a wave. Dom directed a "Fucking cocktease!" at the door as it swung shut behind Elijah, pouting as it clicked closed.

Orlando snickered in his ear, still moving them back and forth. "It's just Elijah, Dom. You know what he's like after a couple. And I'm still here..."

"Mmm, yeah. Still. Fucking /tease/." Orlando's breath was warm on the back of Dom's neck and he was almost willing to forgive and forget Elijah if Orlando kept up with the grinding and whatever it was he was doing with his hands.

"Yeah...but, you know he's not like us." Orlando's voice dropped lower as his hands swept down Dom's stomach, causing pleasant shivers to run down Dom's spine.

Yeah, almost willing.

Almost. Dom's brain kicked back to life with a start as he tried to wiggle out of Orlando's grip and ended up facing him instead.

"Woah. What do you mean by 'like us'?" Dom raised an eyebrow in confusion, hadn't they had a drunken conversation about experience versus lack of experience already?

Orlando's grip tightened, even though he'd stopped moving. "We're not 21, we're not out to see what we can do. Or who. We finish what we start, right?"

Dom blinked at Orlando's cat-versus-canary grin and fixed gaze.

"The. fuck?" Was Orlando trying to play him?

Orlando's gaze flickered abruptly as his carefully built mood crashed to the ground.

"What?"

"Don't play deaf with me, Orlando. We've had more than enough drunken talks, and while you're not a blushing bride, you're sure enough not what you're making out to be. Two girlfriends and a staged kiss does not experienced make!"

"Fucker." Orlando hissed, colour spreading across his cheeks as he tried to extract himself from Dom's grip, only this time, Dom was the one refusing to let go.

"Have you ever kissed a man? Properly?" It was Dom turn to be curious and pushy. The tables were firmly turned to his favour now.

Orlando grimaced and gave up his attempt to escape. "No. I was hoping I would tonight, but as I'm obviously not good enough for you..."

"Neither have I." Dom smirked slightly, he was an actor, he could lie with the best.

"...what?" Orlando's eyes widened in disbelief as he leaned away, eyes hardening.

"I said. Neither have I."

Orlando glared. "What are you talking about, you bastard. We've had those talks, I know you have, so why lie?"

"Because." Dom leaned closer and grinned at Orlando, knuckles tracing Orlando's jawline. "If, when, I kissed you, I wanted it to be Orlando-my-mate, not Orlando-fucking-Bloom."

"Why yo--" Orlando was bristling, if he was a cat, the fur would be up and the claws out and Dom could see that talking was going to be worthless at the moment. So he kissed him to shut him up. It was an effective measure and one Dom was pretty sure he would be using fairly fequently. Orlando was a mouthy little fuck.

Orlando was responsive, his hands slid up behind Dominic's head, curled in his hair as they kissed. It was three step and a tumble to the couch and they landed with a thud, Dom's fingers already going for the buttons on Orlando's shirt as they tried to wiggle into a more comfortable position.

"...ow. Elbow!"

"..sorry."

Dom got the shirt off with a triumpiant yelp and they slithered off the edge of the couch, landing with a thump and a burst of laughter from Orlando. Dom smirked, hands already moving down to flick open his own buttons before Orlando stopped him with another kiss and finished them off himself.

"Hey..hobbits aren't half built!"

"Fuck you elf!" Dom reclaimed control for a moment. Orlando's jeans were shucked and discarded behind them, followed swiftly by Dom's and then it was just skin against skin, kisses and more fucking skin until Orlando grinned and his hand closed around Dom's cock and he was gasping against Orlando's skin, shoulder, neck, mouth as Orlando's hand increased speed and it was all Dom could do to slid his hands down slick skin until one curled around Orlando's cock, warm and welcome in his hand.

"Oh..christ..christ." Dom was pretty sure he'd forgotten how to breath. So fast, so hot and fuckfuckfuck, wasn't expecting it to happen this way. Oh no.

Orlando's voice was harsh, catching in his throat as he arched up against Dom, mouth latching onto his ear with a muffled "..fucker..." and all Dom could do was yelp Orlando's name, free hand coming blindly to rest on Orlando's hip, fingers gripping as they moved against each other's skin with scrabbling urgency.

Dom hissed, fingers tightening around Orlando's hip when he felt Orlando's hand cover his own, pulling their cocks together and causing a muttered "Fuck!" to echo around the room. Dom wasn't sure who said it or if it was both, he doesn't care. Not while they're..."oh..."

Hotwarm at the base of Dom's spine and there was black at the corners of his vision and he bit down, teeth marking the skin of Orlando's shoulder as he muffled his release. Orlando's hand tightened once more and they were both slick and boneless on the floor in a well fucked heap.

"Jesus."

"Yeah."


End file.
